iLoveNevel
by RainbowFez
Summary: Takes place during the episode iPityNevel. Freddie's hiding a secret and his wish might just come true. Freddie/Nevel


So this is my first iCarly Fanfiction. This taked place during the episode iPityNevel. I know that no one is writing Freddie/Nevel fics so i don't expect too many readers so please please review. I hope you enjoy. I might make a sequill. If you'd like to read one please tell me.

Freddie sat at the computer in Carly's apartment editing the new short for icarly.

"You still editing?" Carly asked in her beautiful singsong voice.

"I call it Frediting." Carly laughed. "You really thought that was funny" he asked disbelievingly. 

"No" she said. 

"What's Fredly working on" asked spencer from the couch. 

"A parody of all the vampire movies and TV shows." She told him. As the video buffered the door slammed open and ran in. 

"Freddie get off that computer. Have you seen this you have to see this." She yelled running at him. He tried to protest but was shoved hard onto the ground. Popping up he watched as Sam pulled up a video. Nevel stood in front of a row of pickles in the grocery store reading the labels. He happily found the one he was looking for when a little girl bumped him with her cart. The jar fell to the ground and he began to scream at her. Freddie could feel the utter joy radiating off Sam and Carly but he wasn't exited. He wasn't happy. 

"Already over a million views and you should read the comments? Everyone is hating Nevel." Sam commented after the video ended. 

"Man this is bad for him" he said shocked. 

"It's going to ruin his life" Carly said. Sam and Carly jumped screeching in joy and Freddie did the same even though his stomach twisted inside him. 

Later on that day icarly was in full swing. Carly and Sam smiled and laughed making jokes and laughing and Freddie filmed them like always but the farther the got into the show the more he wanted to puke. He worked on autopilot until he heard the words he'd been dreading since they planed it. 

"And speaking of terrible" Carly said. 

"Let's take a look at the video that's gone viral." Sam continued "of Nevel being a jerk face." 

The video played and Freddie began to sweat. He had been keeping this secret in for so long and now it was just killing him. He had to admit it at least to himself. "I love Nevel Papperman." Of course he thought it, he could only imagine what Carly and Sam would say. When the show ended the three of them gathered together and discussed their upcoming karma party with Gibby. He vaguely heard Carly talking to Gibby. "It's a special party where you celebrate the frailer and disappointment of your enemies." 

Freddie escaped as quickly as possible rushing to his apartment. "Freddie" His mother called from another room. "It's time for your anti-itch cream." 

"Mom not now" he groaned. 

"Fredward Benson you come here right now" she scolded rushing into the room only to stop in her tracks. Not much can stop that woman from her insanity but the look on her son's face did the trick. The utter defeat inside him was breaking free. Now that he was home he had less control. "What's wrong" she asked quietly pulling him into a tonight hug. 

"I don't want to talk about it" he grumbled. Prying himself off his mother Freddie got to his room and slammed the door. He kicked off his shoes and slammed himself into the bed. "Why do I have to feel this way" he whispered into his pillow. "Why can't I be normal? It was supposed to be Carly. It was always supposed to be Carly. I've loved her forever and still do but Nevel? These feeling aren't like the ones for Carly but they're just as strong. I know he's evil and hates us but I can't stop it. I love him. I'm forced to laugh and mock him in public over and over again just to return home sad and lonely." His mother started banging on the door but he just ignored it. He just wanted to wait until the party started. Carly wanted him to help set up but he couldn't. He wasn't willing to put up a pictures and games that mocked boy he loved… no had feelings for. I don't love him. I can't love him. As thee banging continued Freddie closed his eyes and tried to sleep. His sleep was restless but somehow he was able to sleep until the sun went down. When he opened his eyes he groaned. It was thirty minutes till that stupid karma party. "I'm just going to lay here and look through my phone." He had to go to the party but he could be an hour or two late. Taking out his phone he started to scroll through his pictures. It was kind of pathetic that all his pictures were of him with Carly and/or Sam. He needed guy friends. Just because he's Bi doesn't mean he can't be friends with other guys. He had Spenser of course but he was Carly's brother. "I need to stop thinking" He groaned. "For one day can't I just stop thinking?" Dropping his phone he decided to work on his computer. 

The party was already in full swing when Freddie arrived. He looked around at the huge dart board shaped like Nevel's face. That was the first sign that this was going to be a bad day but he had to put on a good face. And he did. He played his role, talking and laughing and making jokes about the Party's inspiration. The only good thing that happed were the cute girls that coming up to him asking him to talk like he did in their Vampire skit. They were flirting with him. Girls were actually flirting with him. If it wasn't for the constant reminders of the boy he likes pasted up on every wall and surface he might actually enjoy himself. 

After the party. The three of them sat around the room. When his phone buzzed he looked at the text. "Freddie you are so so hot." he let out a high girlish giggle. "I'm half gay of course I giggle" he told himself. His happiness was short-lived though. There was a knock on the door. Carly opened it to reveal a panting, soaking wet Nevel covered in leaves. 

"Nevel" Carly asked shocked?" 

"What's He doing here" same spat? 

"I don't know" Freddie added in his vampire voice. If that trick worked on girls maybe it'll work on Nevel. It was useless though even if Nevel did like him back which he obviously didn't because of how much he hated them, the girls would never allow him to date the boy. Sam would tear his arms off and attach them to his head. Sam ran past Carly and tackled Nevel. Freddie gasped and held himself back. Within seconds the poor boy's arms and legs were tied together and flung onto the couch. Carly rowned at Sam before pulling them into the kitchen. 

"What are we going to do with him" Freddie asked?" 

"I know a guy who can fix the problem." Sam smiled. 

"We are not getting rid of Nevel" Carly scolded. "let's at least here him out." The three walked together to the couch. "What do you really want Nevel?" Carly asked. 

"Yea you hate us" Freddie added walking past the couch glaring down at him. He hated to see the boy like this but he had to act right. 

"I don't hate anyone anymore…except myself" he said. All their eyebrows raised. "Until I saw that video of me shouting at that little girl I didn't realize what a terrible awful person I really am." The three kids exchanged looks. "We need to help him" Freddie thought silently. After a standstill Carly caved. "Fine Nevel" she started. 

"Don't trust him" Freddie said loudly. "Where did that come from?" he added in his head. "I'm so twisted in these lies that I can't even help Nevel in fear of Carly's rejection. I'm horrible! 

"Let's say you really feel bad about what you did" Carly continued, unaware of the emotion struggle going through her friend. 

"Why should we help you" Sam asked, her tone slightly less hateful than normal. 

"I know I don't deserve your help but where else can I turn" he pleaded. 

"So what do you expect us to do" Freddie asked. 

"Well first I was hoping you'd be kind enough to untie me because I've lost all feeling in my hands and feet." 

"And after your untied" Carly asked, as Sam got to work. 

"I'd like to some somehow show the world that I regret my behavior. That I've changed." 

"How do we know you've changed" Freddie asked silently praying that it's true. If he had changed then they could have a chance of being together. "Shut up" he scolded himself. "Stop thinking like that. Don't let your emotions get the better of you." 

"How can I prove it to you" he hastily said. 

"You want to prove it" Sam asked mischievously. "This can't be good" Freddie thought to himself. "What's she going to make him do? He's already done enough. "See this sneaker she said taking her shoe off her foot. My foot's been sweating in this for over a year. And here's a half drunk can of wahoo punch." She poured the drink into the shoe. "Drink it" she commanded. 

"Oh God" Nevel said, his face turning green. It even made Freddie want to barf. Nevel couldn't do this. He was almost as bad as his mother when it came to germs. If he was in the same position Freddie knew he'd never drink it. Taking the shoe tenderly in shaking fingers Nevel brought it to his lips. He actually started to drink it. Freddie held his mouth thinking he was going to lose his lunch. Moving the shoe away Nevel had his hand over his mouth He was surely going to puke. 

"w-what is this" he stuttered taking an object from inside his mouth. Sam took it from him looking up close. "Dead cricket she said happily. Nevel keeled over gaging. From the look on Carly's face she was just as disgusted. 

"We'll help you" Carly told him. Nevel nodded his head still unable to breath. 

"I'll show him out Freddie said, pulling the other boy off the couch. "Thank you" He said to Freddie after they left the door. 

"Are you ok" Freddie asked him tone much more sincerely than a few minutes ago. Nevel's shocked face showed he'd noticed the change. "You can talk to me" he added. 

"I should be on my way" Nevel said slowly, confliction in his eyes. 

"I have seven different kinds of mouthwash in my apartment" Freddie told him. That got his attention. 

"Yes please" Nevel said voice squeaking. Freddie led him inside the apartment pointing to the bathroom. "Thank god Mom's not home" he thought to himself. He watched as his crush rushed into the bathroom. After five minutes Nevel appeared at the door. "I made ice cream" Freddie told him handing him a large bowl of vanilla ice-cream. 

"Thank you" Nevel repeated, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. 

"Sit down" Freddie told him pointing to the spot next to him on the couch. He silently did as he was told. "Now talk to me" Freddie said. "I can't" Nevel whispered. 

"Why not" 

"It's a secret" he said even quieter. 

"You can trust me" Freddie say placing his hand on the other boy's shoulder. Nevel rocked back and forth on the edge of the couch pondering telling his biggest darkest secret, the one he had never said aloud. 

"Promise you won't tell anyone" Nevel asked. 

"I promise" Freddie said. 

"I'm wasn't always this mean" Nevel started, staring off into space. "Something changed in me a few years ago. I found something out about myself." Freddie listened intently but noticed Nevel wasn't looking at him. He was staring at the wall. He was talking to himself now not Freddie. "I had my first crush….on a guy" he whispered the last three words. 

"You're gay" Freddie asked shocked, trying his best to hide his happiness. 

"Bi" Nevel corrected in a whisper. He turned his head away in shame. 

"It's ok" Freddie told him. "There's nothing wrong with being Bi." 

"I'm a freak" Nevel responded raising his voice. "I have feeling for other boys. You can't understand." He yelled. "Here it comes" Freddie thought to himself. "am I really going to do this?" 

"Nevil I do understand" Freddie said trying to keep his voice level. "I'm Bi too." He said the words. He said the words! Oh God someone knows! Freddie began to hyperventilate. He just came out. He just came out! Nevel stared at Freddie in shock but moved when the gasping became worse. 

"Freddie I'm here. Everything's fine" he promised, pulling him into a hug. Freddie felt his breath return to normal and his heart slow down. They sat there for who knows how long, just finding comfort in someone who accepts them. A key in the door pulled them back into reality. 

"I'm home" Mrs. Benson called. 

"I should go" Nevel told Freddie rushing out the door staring at his shoes. 

The next day Freddie sat in the Groovy smoothie working on his camera. "Hey Freddie" a girl said walking up to him. "Um I watched you on iCarly the other night, you know on Moonlight Twiblood." He smiled to himself. 

"So did you…" he changed into his vampire voice. "Did you like what you saw?" 

"A lot" she said dreamily. 

"I get it" he told her. 

"well you should call me" she told him. 

"We'll see he answered. As she walked away. "And I'm not going to call you" he said in his mind. 

"Can you film us?" Carly called to him. 

"Rolling" 

"Hey everyone Carly and Sam her at the groovy-O smoothie-O" Carly said 

"With America's number one dipwad." Sam said 

"Former dipwad" 

"Maybe." Sam interjected. 

"Nevel feels really bad about how he yelled at that little girl" 

"And he is handing out free smoothies that he paid for out of his own money. And free cream corn that he made himself." Nevel sat at a table and gave away the food trying his best to act sincere. Freddie actually felt bad for him. When the smoothies were gone and the people left the four of them got up to leave. 

"Freddie" Nevel called, jogging up to him. "Um I'd like if we could talk again" he said, staring at the floor. Freddie's heart leapt. 

"Yea sure meet me at my place tonight. I'd love to help in any way I can." That night after his mom left Nevel arrived at the door. "Come to my room" Freddie told him walking down a hall. His room was tidy just like the rest of the house but only because he didn't want his mother looking at his things when "cleaning". His bed sat against the far wall. A desk in the corner held his computer and camera. The rest of his equipment was either at Carly's house or in the closet. There were two posters on the wall for two rock bands he didn't listen too. It just made his room look cooler, a little less geek. The two boys sat on the bed. "So tell me everything" Freddie said. Nevel looked back down and twiddled his thumbs before finally starting. 

"It all started four years ago when I found out I was Bi. I'd never had a crush before and all of a sudden I felt weird around a guy in my class. I didn't know him but I wanted to be close to him. Luckily I found out before I said something incriminating. I'm already a nub without adding Bi to it. I promised then that I would never let anyone see that part of me again. I threw myself into my books and exiled myself from the world because I couldn't risk someone finding out. I couldn't slip up and loose everything I was working to hide. But the more I hid the angrier I got. I just was hurting do much inside I couldn't think straight. It wasn't until now that I realized how horrible I got. Hiding myself away for all those years, hating myself so much. I didn't realize it did that to me." He stopped there flopping himself face down on the bed. He didn't want Freddie to see his tears. He didn't want to seam week. He didn't expect arms to wrap around him. 

"Nevel look at me." Freddy said calmly. Nevel reluctantly turned around. They were laying on their sides facing each other, their faces inches apart. Nevel could fell Freddie's breath on his face. "It's not too late to become a good person." Freddie told him. Nevel's heat flopped and did the only thing he could think of. He moved his head the last few inches and brought their lips together. Freddie's eyes grew in shock but slowly closed. They stayed like that, their lips together, moving as one force until once again they were interrupted by door in the front room opened. Nevel jumped up and moved across the room. His eyes were wide and his face had lost all color. 

"D-don't tell anyone. Please don't tell anyone" he gasped before taking off down the hall. Freddie lay on his back. 

"I just kissed Nevel Papperman he whispered. "And he ran away." 

The four teens met up again in Carly's apartment the next day. Freddie stood with Sam and Carly in front of the computer as Nevel sat on the couch, avoiding any possible eye contact with the boy he'd just kissed. "Over eight-hundred thousand views" Sam said. 

"But the comments are over 96% negative Freddie said shaking his head. 

"Stupid video. Nevel's sill the worst person alive" Carly read off the screen. Nevel moaned. 

"I'd like to back over him with my pickup truck" Sam read. Nevel moaned again. 

"Hey Nevel why don't you take a golf club and…. These comments should really be monitored." Carly said. 

"Everyone still hates me" Nevel whimpered. 

"I guess our video just made people think Nevel was just trying to do damage control. You know that people don't think he feels bad about what he did." The whimper on the couch made everyone turn. Carly sat down next to him. 

"It's going to be ok." She told him. 

"No its not" He told her. "No one's ever going to believe I truly feel bad about what I did." 

"I bet people would believe if you tell them that" Carly said. 

"That's a great idea" Freddie said. "You can apologize to the little girl on our next web show. 

Nevel waited patiently behind Freddie until Carly would cue him. He stared at the back of Freddie's head the entire time. Freddie didn't pay attention to this show either. He couldn't concentrate with Nevel only feet behind him. The last time they were this close they 'de kissed and it was amazing. Everything seemed right but then Nevel freaked out. He couldn't blame him though. He'd pushed Nevel too far. He shouldn't have sat so close. He just couldn't control himself. Nevel was confiding and he just felt close. Now they would never be together and he might have scarred Nevel forever. 

As Carly cued him, Nevel took one last look at Freddie's back to calm him and went on camera. "Good evening my name is Nevel Papperman. I stand before you to sincerely apologies for the inexcusable…." He stopped. Freddie watched as Nevel's hand began to shake and his voice quiver. He looked at Nevel and nodded. Their eyes met and he could see the strength return. Crumpling up the page he was reading from Nevel flung it to the floor. "I hate the way I yelled at that little girl I don't know why I acted like that but I know it was really really wrong. Freddie smiled and Nevel stared at him, concentrating only on Freddie. "I apologize and I just wish I could apologize to that little girl." He said before looking back down. 

"Nevel" Carly said. They watched as the little girl walk onto the set. "You want to say something to Molly?" Carly asked. 

"Molly sweet sweet Moly I am so sorry for the way I shouted at you" he said, his eyes shining from held back tears. 

"That ok" Molly said smiling up at him. They hugged and Molly smiled. "I brought you something: she said. She took out a jar. "Bread and butter pickles." Nevel gasped. She nodded. Carly hugged Sam crying, so happy for the moment. Freddie looked no different but the smile inside was shining as bright as the sun. 

"Thank you so much Molly" he said. 

Freddy sat in the groovy smoothie across from the girl who asked him out. "I'm sorry it's just that the whole vampire thing is played out. I'm more into the werewolf type now." She told him. Freddie shook his head. 

"I'll never understand girls" he thought to himself. I really should stick with boys right now." "wherewolf type! Come on if you were going to…" Gibby walked into the room with hairy sideburns and messy hair. 

"Hey Patrice." He said walking up to their table. Freddie rolled his eyes and looked away. After they left the door chime rand and Nevel walked in 

"Hey Freddie" He said cheerily. 

He Nevel" he said guilty. 

"Look at all these positive comments I'm getting about my apology." He said, taking out his phone. Freddie smiled and pretended to read. 

"Wow Carly was right." He said. 

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you guys" Nevel said. 

"Just try not to destroy iCarly anymore alright" Freddie joked. Nevel chuckled and Freddie raised his eyebrow. 

"I'll do my best" he said in a fake exasperated voice. 

"Later Pap" Freddie chuckled standing up. 

"Oh Freddie one second. I did have one more thing that may help repay for all the help you did." Freddie looked confused. Taking three big steps forward Nevel put his hand to Freddie's cheek and brought their lips together.


End file.
